Behind The Story
by Gloryblaze
Summary: Rosalie never wanted it to happen, emmett promised to stay by her. But in the darkest of world's it was enough... They suported Bella like they were told to but slowly and painfully it was killing them both. This is the back story behind breaking dawn of Rosalie and Emmett. R&R Beauty and the Bear
1. Chapter 1

Behind the story... 1

Emmett PoV 1

I paced up beside the window taking one slow step at a time, keeping my eyes drawn with full attention to the Forrest outside. Turning on my heels I paced back still looking and observing outside. I froze still at the sight of 2 wolves stalking from a distance. Focusing in more depth, it was the only protection we had against Sam and the pack- Leah and Jacob.

I took a sigh of relief and carried on with my pacing still on watch.

"I'll take it from here..." Jasper mumbled placing his hand on my shoulder suddenly. I looked at him and nodded, stepping away from the window. Cautiously

I walked over to where Rosalie was sat down, and sat beside her. I ran my hand down her thigh, inhaling in her scent. With one of her hands she gripped mine and squeezed tightly. I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck, planting little kisses up and down to her collar bone.

"I'm so thirsty..." I whispered swallowing hard.

"You have to hold on." She cooed, her voice sounding shaky. "For Bella's sake."

Her words pierced through my skin. I knew she was right yet I couldn't find myself able to hold back the urge for blood.

"I won't be able to last much longer." I admitted to her as our eyes drifted into contact. Hers were as black as mine where she to craved for blood.

"We have to wait it out. If we leave- we'll be killed. Sam and his pack are outside right now, waiting for us, waiting to attack. They have the whole area permitted. We're outnumbered by too many." She reminded me quietly squeezing my hand again. I nodded understandably and no further questioned about feeding. But if time came to fast, we'd all die, even before the baby was due to be born.

"I hate living like this." Rosalie mumbled leaning her head against my chest taking deep unnecessary breaths. With my other hand I stroked along her pale white and ice cold cheeks. All I could feel was bone.

"Like you said- we'll make do." I reassured her, hugging her face tighter into my chest. At that moment Bella stirred in her asleep- waking herself up. Her eyes fluttered half open, as she no longer had any energy to open them fully.

She looked over to us and weakly smiled. I showed my compassion by returning the smile best I could.

"How long was I out?" She asked trying to sit up slightly.

"4 hours." I said bluntly looking down at my watch.

"Which isn't long enough." Rosalie added trying to convince Bella she should try and doze back to sleep for a few hours. With every blink Bella made, every breath she took, she wasted valuable body energy- making every day a battle against her own life.

"Are there any updates?" She questioned directing her eyes between me and rose.

"Nothing. Jacob can't hear the pack anymore." I said gloomily.

"Do you know where Edward is?"

"He's doing further research in the study with Carlisle and Alice." She nodded and turned her head to watch Jasper pacing along the window watching out. She did look terrible. Death was here for sure, it was just a matter of days. Any moment she'd go, and the sad part was that we all knew that.

"I'm going to stretch out my legs." Bella stated wobbling to her feet slowly.

"No your not." Rosalie commented and rushed to her side to grab a hold of her arm before she fell and broke more bones.

"You need to be resting, not walking. You're too weak and we can't risk your life considering how far you've come- how far we all have." Rosalie said forcefully defeating Bella instantly.

"I can't keep lying down on this couch." Bella said in disagreement."That's not healthy for me either."

"Just rest somewhere else..." I said logically. "Like a bed.. Or the bath." I suggested trying to be polite.

"A bath would be great. Do you mind?" Bella asked Rosalie and she shook her head with a slight smile.

"Not at all." She said holding Bella up as they walked out the room and down the hall where I nor jasper could longer see them.

Jasper huffed loudly and came to sit down where Bella had been sleeping. We no longer had to be on duty.

"It's killing her..." He stated staring down to the wooden flooring.

"It's killing us all..." I said looking over to him. He too was in pretty bad condition.

"Alice can't see her future. And I can't feel her emotions." He licked along his stale dried up lips. Hungry with thirst.

"It's out of our control. She chose to do this."

"I didn't think it would end up like this."

"There's one of us inside her. It's eating her alive day by day, minute by minute."

"It's so hard to watch... Especially at blood frenzy."

"She smells so strong, I can taste her through the air." I admitted accidentally to him.

"I know. I can too. And it's becoming too much." He also admitted.

The sound of shoes walking against the flooring echoed through into the room we were sat at. Edward appeared through the doorway looking even worse than the both of us and we had less control then he did.

"Where is she?" He immediately asked us without a second thought.

"She wanted to bath... Rose is taking care of her." I answered to him.

"There's a surprise." He muttered loud enough for us to hear.

"You don't have to be like that with her! She's doing her best around here and all you can do is make crappy little comments like that about her helping your god damn wife? You're the one who's done this to her! Done this to all of us!" I snapped standing up defending my wife.

Jasper raced in front of me holding me back from tearing up Edward which I so desperately wanted to do at this given moment.

Jasper washed out my angry emotions and replaced them calmly. I hated him for it but glad I would no longer do something stupid or reckless.

"We've all given up so much for you and for Bella. Don't be disrespectful.

Anyone can walk out at any point but we're choosing not to because we're family, and we know you'd do the same. So leave rose alone. She's the one who's willingly stuck around for the longest..." I shoved jasper aside and brushed past Edward. There was a lot of things I could tolerate about Edward but him talking about my wife like that- not happening.

Walking upstairs to my room, it turned out Rosalie was bathing Bella in our on suite. Which wasn't an issue expect the doors weren't closed. Being respectful,

I didn't look just laid down on our bed with a book to kill some time of mine, and to distract me.

Later Edward, rushed in without a knock and stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking in carefully. Bella was stood with her dressing gown pulled down to her elbows. There was nothing but skin and bones left of her. She was dangerously thin... Breakable by a single touch. Being the strongest in the house I always kept my distance from her.

Through the mirror Bella looked up to meet Edwards eyes of disgust, it was intense to say the least. I got up from my bed and pulled Edward away from the doorway so that Rosalie could close and lock the door between them.

"What have I done." Edward questioned himself quietly still staring at the closed bathroom door.

"At least you know yours works." I teased trying to lighten up the mood a bit. Everyone always joked around with him still being a virgin- but now he was the only one out of all of us to get a girl pregnant, fair play to him.

"I knew the risk... I should never have done it." He seethed walking out the room and down the hall. Man things were fucked up around here!

Later on Rosalie brought out a now fully washed and dressed Bella. They walked slowly with Bella gripping Rosalie tightly. She struggled to walk further so I got up and swooped her off the ground.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Back in the living room... Please." Bella strained. I walked her out of our room and down the stairs to where she wanted to be. Laying her down on the sofa, Rosalie grabbed her a blanket and covered over her legs.

Soon enough everyone came in to check up.

It was silent, yet everyone's minds must had been loud with thought.

Bella fiddled around with her jumper sleeves a little before Edward spoke up. "You cold?"

She nodded lightly.

"I got this..." Jacob announced thinking he was a hero. He shuffled his body over to Bella and placed a hand on her stomach where she put her hands over. She rolled her eyes and smiled up to him.

"Don't do that." He said. "Don't smile like I'm your favourite person in the world."

"Your one of them. It feels complete when your here Jacob." She replied then quickly sat up leaning over the couch making gasping noises. Edward held her up the bin to throw up in, but she didn't only winced in pain.

"We have to find some way of getting some food into her system. These drips aren't enough anymore." Esme said as Bella laid back down.

"We have no food." Alice stated looking over to a desperate Bella.

"Jacob just had an idea." Edward said suddenly.

"It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment." Jacob defended with a smirk on his face.

"What was it?" Esme asked with hope.

"Just he's probably looking for someone to sink his teeth into."

That was it. Jacob was right.

"He's thirsty." Bella scrunched her eyebrows sinking further into the couch.

"I know the feeling." I interrupted.

"If he's hungry- animal blood won't be enough." Edward pointed out.

"I got some human blood samples in the fridge." Carlisle rose up from his chair and left the room quickly.

"Walk with me." Alice told jasper standing up and pulling him to his feet. Hand in hand they left the room swiftly.

My eyes shot to Rose's instantly. I tensed my jaw and swallowed. She nodded lightly with pain expressed in her face. I got up from my chair and went down to the garage.

If I was in blood frenzy, there is no way in hell I would possibly be able to remain sat watching Bella drink down some human blood.

Out in the garage, there wasn't much for me to do. I walked around playing with some tools then decided to crank up my stereo system in my truck.

I heard feet against the stone floor and sat up to see who had joined me out here. Rosalie.

She came up to my window and smiled sweetly.

"Bella's done." She informed me leaning through the window slightly more so I could fully hear her.

"Alright cool." I said not caring at all but not wanting to be too rude.

"Are you not coming back in?" She asked sounding actually surprised.

"No... I'm finishing up out here."

"What are you even doing?"

"Replacing stereo."

"Why?"

"Cus I'm bored and have nothing better to do."

"Well come upstairs and I could keep you entertained for a few hours."

"Baby, rose, I don't want sex." I said honestly.

"... What?"

"You heard. I don't want sex. Stop being so forcing.." I said again looking up to her.

"Fine." She snapped turning around and walking out.

"Rose! Baby..." I called after realising how upset I must had made her. I huffed loudly and throw the tool in my hand to the garage shut door, making it rattle. Getting out the truck I followed into the house smelling where Rose was. She was talking with Esme in the kitchen. I chose to stand outside and listen instead of barging through on my hands and knees begging for some kind of forgiveness.

"Am I a bad wife?" Rose spoke up. I couldn't see her expression but I knew it wouldn't be a pretty one for sure.

"Of course not Rosalie sweetie! He's probably just moody because of the no feeding rule, that's all. He needs blood in him system."

"Should I go out there and get something for him? He's so hungry Esme..."

Rosalie was going to risk her life and her safety to go out and hunt me something to eat.

"Come on rose don't be silly. It's too dangerous out there for any of us. And it won't be fair either if he gets to eat but no one else does."

"I just can't keep seeing him like this... Moping, grumpy, gloomy. It makes me feel like I don't satisfy him anymore." Rosalie admitted.

"I think you're just as bad as him! All this hunger has made you think too much! You should just stop worrying."

"But how can I? With everything going on... It's all too much now."

Esme didn't further say anything or rather I didn't hear anything else said.

Backing away I went as sat in the living room where Jacob, Bella, Alice and jasper were watching a football match. Slumping down on the sofa I looked up to the screen effortlessly.

"You missed jets first score of the season." Jacob let me know.

"Pity." I muttered not caring.

Several hours into the games Rosalie later came in with Bella's cup of blood. The smell danced to my nose, everything about it was just so inviting. My lips quivered as I watched Bella sip at her straw. My throat boiled up and my lungs froze.

Rosalie stood in front of Bella blocking the view so that I could no longer watch. Also it was a safer pro causation because I was ready to leap up at any moment and drink what I needed. But I didn't.. Just sat there remaining calm... Staring at my gorgeous wife's ass.

"Thanks Rosalie." Bella gasped handing the empty cup to rose. She turned around to face me but her expression didn't change. She walked off back to the kitchen where I sprung to my feet and followed after her.

"Rose..." I pleaded taking her hand and turning her around to finally face me. I pushed her up against island firmly. Her eyes flustered to the ground avoiding any contact with mine.

"Baby..." I tried again lifting her chin up.

"I don't really want to hear it emmett." She sighed staring up to my jet black eyes.

"What's this about, beautiful?" I asked wanting to sort things out.

"I don't know. You tell me. Maybe about how forcing I am as wife!" She snapped. Shit so she did hear me say that earlier in the garage and she did take offence.

"Baby I didn't mean it like that... Rosie I just.."

"Don't want sex. I know- I got the message thank you emmett."

"Hay come on, I wasn't in the mood for sex then... But now.." I said seductively.

"If you think you're going to get laid now, you must seriously be joking."

"Yeah I thought that was pushing it..." I admitted and she laughed. "It was worth a shot." She smiled but didn't further say anything.

"I'm sorry I was like that..." I finally said knowing that it basically what she wanted to hear.

"You always take it out on me."

"I don't mean to baby. It just comes out so fast I don't have time to process."

"I just... You make me feel so unwanted and I hate that. You know how that makes me feel."

"I know and I hate myself. I hate that I'm making you feel like this..." I agreed.

"Then stop?" She said but it rather sounded like a question.

"I'm just so blood frenzy rose.."

"That's not even an excuse, we're all starving. Nobody's hunted in weeks. But you can't say that and expect to be let off for being an ass."

"And how will I make it up? And I have I got a big enough wallet?"

"I want knew shoes..."

"Done."

"With the matching bag."

"I can push to that..."

"And the dress."

"There's a dress?"

"Oh and the necklace."

"No fucking way."

"Which comes with the matching bracelet for free."

"Something that I don't have to pay for."

"But you so have to buy the earrings."

"This sounds like a really expensive apology."

"Good thing you're sorry then." She winked skipping out of our embrace and down the corridor where I could no longer see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the story 2

Rosalie PoV

Jacob walked carefully into the living room with Carlisle followed shortly behind him. Bella was sat up on the sofa getting more bandages fastened around her body by Esme, it was the only thing that was holding her together.

"Looking good." Jacob smiled sitting down next to her.

"For a pregnant girl- you're really smoking it." Alice agreed and I rolled my eyes. All this humour was pathetic and pissed me right off every single god damn day.

Alice turned her head to me but I simply looked down at the magazine in my hand. I heard Alice huff quietly to herself but chose to ignore.

Later emmett bounded in with a big grin on his face.

"Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again Bella?" He asked also plonking himself on the side of the sofa besides her and Jacob.

"Just growing a vampire baby." She answered casually with a little giggle at the end.

"Badass... Volturi ain't going to like this." He chuckled. I got up and through my magazine on the table loudly. Looking at both Bella and emmett I stormed out of the room no longer wanting to be in their happy presence.

"Don't worry about it." I heard emmett mutter as I turned round the corner and down the stairs. At the best of times this family made me sick.

Without even thinking I walked out the front door and down the steps letting my shoes meet the grass in what has felt like forever. I sighed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath of nature.

I wasn't allowed to be out here- it was off boundaries. We were only ever allowed in the house for our protection, but now this was the only escape opportunity that I had been given mistakenly.

Opening my eyes they immediately connected with a dark brown pair. The scent filled my nose and cringed my senses.

"You're not supposed to be out here. Rather not allowed to be out here" Leah snapped. Never before had we stood so close.

"I needed the fresh air." I answered truthfully.

"You can't be protected out here."

"I can protect myself thanks."

"Suit yourself." She sighed turning on her heals and walking over to the river side.

"Why are you here? You don't even like Bella." I stated breaking the silence.

"Neither do you. Your still sticking around."

"For the baby..." I corrected, of course I envied Bella.

"The living dead." She breathed.

"I have a reason to stay you don't." I said thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to watch my little brothers get killed!" She snapped turned back around to face me. "To fight here for Bella and the thing inside her is the right thing to do. Even if it means I'm against the pack." For once she sounded like she had a heart, but that was merely impossible.

"How awful I sound. But I have reason to be against them." She informed me making herself feel guilty about staying in here.

"Everyone has reason. I know I do." I whispered thinking of emmett.

"Do you know what it's like to be so in love that you physically can't feel your feet touch the ground. That you can't whisper without shouting. That you can't think a single most simplest thought. Having this feeling... Like somehow you're connected to just this one person and nothing else could ever matter. But the smallest change in time meant he fell for someone else. I wasn't even imprinted on, we were just off from friends." I could see in her eyes the loving memory that haunted her. She could see and remember the tiniest of detail as if it was yesterday.

"... At least you're not one of us." I muttered with sympathy. "I would never chose this life."

"For a minute I thought you had a soul." Leah grinned taking out the tense of the conversation.

"I wish I did..." I sighed looking down to the floor and back up again to her view.

"A soul doesn't always mean having a heart."

"But it's the closest I could get to having one."

"Immortality glows."

"Thank you." I suddenly stated not thinking straight. "Thank you for being here against the will of your own blood. Although we don't seem it, we are grateful you are here." She nodded understandably, a slight smile appeared on her face to.

"Rose!" Alice yelled from behind of me. I turned my head slightly to see her standing in the doorway tapping her foot with a frown on her face.

"Get in the house! It's not safe out there... With them." She seethed with venom on her tongue. This was the first time I had seen her so angry in a long time.

Leah snarled and Alice's comment.

"Come in! Something bad will happen, I can't see it but I can feel it." I paced back slowly to the house taking my time to wind up Alice that little bit more.

"You should know better than to be so reckless." She snitched as I walked past her and back into the house.

"Why would you be so stupid?" She questioned but I ignored, continued walking.

"You just willingly put your life on the line, for what?"

"For the sake of my insanity!" I yelled swivelling to face her.

"We're supposed to be a family.." She reminded calmly.

"I didn't chose this... I don't chose this." I said through a tense jaw and clenched knuckles.

"It's time to think about everyone else rose."

"Maybe that's why we're all in this fucked up situation then! Maybe we should all start actually being selfish for once..."

"You don't need to start- you already are."

"Sorry I forgot how it's always my fault Alice!" I shoved her shoulders making her stumble back with a gasp.

"You don't deserve to be in this family." Her words stung my ears painfully. Venom flowed around my body until finally I had no sense if feeling anymore.

"I can't believe you'd say that." I whispered running at vampire speed up to my bedroom. I locked the door and ran out to the balcony where I to slammed the doors and locked myself out.

I looked out to the forest scenery taking deep needing breaths. I had no belonging in this type of world, none at all. The worst part was knowing that forever I had no choice but to live like this...

Days passed and I spent that time locked away in my room doing absolutely nothing. With my body consumed to boredom finally left my castle and went downstairs to where everyone was sat in one of the living rooms.

"Rose, how lovely to see you." Esme smiled with her face glowing for Carlisle's laptop in front of them.

"What are you both doing?" I asked.

"Further research for Bella." Carlisle answered promptly. Of course.

"Come here." Emmett whispered from the couch opposite where I was standing.

Slowly I walked over as my feet clicked against the floor boards.

I didn't sit down, only stood before him.

"You okay?" He asked concern written in his eyes.

I nodded for my mouth was dried to the bone.

"Come with me a sec." He smiled standing up and taking my hand leading me into the kitchen.

"We never come to this part of the house." He stated dumbly.

"We have no reason to." I said bluntly as he opened the fridge and pulled out a blood packed sample. I gasped quickly and backed away. The smell invited me in so desperately.

"I'm the worst in the house when it comes to blood control.. Especially when I'm thirsty, so I've been practicing." Emmett smirked to himself poring the liquid into Bella's cup.

"I don't have to fight the urge anymore..." He sealed up the lid and fed a straw through the hole.

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered still keeping my distance. Although he was doing great, me, not so much.

"I had to teach myself because I didn't want to hurt you anymore." He concluded taking the cup to Bella. I was left hurting...

I followed back into the living room standing outside the doorway, peering in quietly.

"Why would you leave the house Rosalie?" Esme asked politely, Alice had snitched on me.

"You left the house?!" Everyone shouted drawing all attention to me. I cursed over and look to the ground avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"I needed fresh air." I concluded still looking down.

"That's such a risk! You could have been killed." Jacob added but this wasn't his fight.

"But I wasn't so.."

"Rose that puts everyone's life on danger." Jasper contributed.

"Leah was there. She had my back anyway if anything was to happen." I reassured but no one agreed.

"You don't even get along with her! If anything the wolves would do her a favour by killing you."

"They'd do you all a favour!" I screamed looking up to everyone shocked faces.

"You all want me dead as much as Leah and as much as the wolves! Maybe next time

I'll leave the house and have no intention of coming back.." I finished storming out of the room and racing back up to my bedroom. As per usual I locked up all my doors and laid on my bed sobbing into the pillows. I hated this!

I later looked out the window and up to the casted over grey skies. I could imagine being a bird... Flying far far away from here, from this mess. Just letting instinct take me around the world. But yet here I was. Stuck. Frozen. Never moving forward, that's what I forever missed the most. Opportunities, possibilities- all gone.

Many claimed I brought this on myself... But I wasn't the one who was pregnant. I wasn't the one who got a human pregnant. I'm not the one who encouraged them to go on honeymoon whilst still human. Somehow I found it hard to take all the blame for it, but yet he always became my fault. Or I was the one who 'always has to be difficult' well sorry I didn't start the shit anyway.

"Rosalie." There was a knock at the door but it wasn't who I needed... It's was Carlisle.

"Rose I know you don't want to hear it but I just need you to listen. To me, not to anyone else."

"I can't do that." I whispered not loud for him to hear.

"What going on with Bella is not your fault... But you have responsibility to. We live together as a family and fight as a family. It wouldn't be any different if emmett was Edward and you were Bella."

"Actually it would!" I defended getting angry as he compared us.

"Emmett is responsible and always puts something on the end of his!" I yelled.

"Rosalie will you calm down?" He asked feeling how hostile I was. "I meant no offence." He continued.

"We always have to suffer with Edward consequences. It's not fair." I huffed opening the door, ready to face him.

"Rosalie, that's the difference in maturity. You should be thinking how hard this is for Bella Edward not yourself. They didn't want a baby rose, they didn't plan to have one. They just wanted a normal honeymoon like every other newly wedded couple. Edward didn't put anything on the end of his penis because his sperm are dead. So is ever other male vampire. They're killed during the transformation and become infertile. What happened between Edward and Bella was impossible..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ah sorry for slow updates… my badd… kill me later

Behind the story 3.

Emmett PoV

Days had passed and our situation hadn't changed. Bella was getting weaker,

Rosalie getting angrier, me getting hungrier, Edward getting moodier... Yeah you get the point. "Jacob can we have a word?" Carlisle asked Jacob right outside the living room so we could here. Alice and jasper were up in their room doing stuff.. Rosalie was watching TV, Bella asleep, and as usual Edward researched.

"Yeah sure." He said following Carlisle into the living room where we all looked up to him.

"This is the last sample we have." Carlisle said shakily holding up the last sample of human blood we had to feed Bella with.

"You're joking? Can't you order some.. Get some somewhere else?" He questioned, his mood rising and body temperature increasing.

"We have to hunt.. There's no other way we can get Bella the blood."

"You can't go... The wolves won't hold back! You will be slaughtered." He snarled backing away from Carlisle.

"We don't have any options anymore..." Carlisle mumbled.

"Emmett will come. He's the strongest in the house." Esme stood holding Carlisle's hand. Jacob looked over to me and I so stood up.

"That's not enough..." Jacob sighed, yes we knew we were outnumbered but our desperation was getting worse.

"Bella needs the blood Jacob." Esme said firmer. "We have to leave the grounds."

"Wow this is a real family isn't it?" Jacob said with pain in his voice.

"Bella is family. We protect our family." Carlisle spoke his classic line.

"But give up your own lives?"

"If it means Bella has any hope of survival yes.. She's family. We are a family." Esme agreed squeezing Carlisle's hand.

"Yep... I'm really starting to see it now." Jacob muttered.

"We'll leave tonight." I spoke up.

"Not so late.. The wolves will see it coming." Jacob stated. "Leave in the evening, they'll be feeding at Sam's house in human form. They won't see it coming."

"Thank you jake." Esme said smiling sweetly.

"You're going to need a distraction." Jacob concluded turning around to walk up to the window. "I know what I have to do."

...…...

"How long will you be?" Rosalie asked coming up behind me, as I put on a jumper.

"If everything goes to plan, not long." I reassured her taking my watch off and putting it on my bed side table.

"Please be safe..." She whispered sitting on the bed.

"Hay hay Hay.." I said lifting her head up by a finger under her chin.

"Are you worried?" I asked and she nodded truthfully at me.

"We have no control over the wolves." She mumbled fiddling with her hands and looking down at the floor. "Your risking so much, for so little."

"Baby, look at me." I pleaded kneeling down onto the floor in between her legs.

"I'm strongest in the house. I've beaten the wolves before and I'll do it again.

I promise you, I'll come home, no matter what I'll come home. Because home is where you are..." I whispered looking up to her eyes. She smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't leave me." She breathed into the crook of my neck.

"Never." I replied kissing her neck. She turned her head so that my lips landed on hers. I swung my arms around her waist holding her as tight as I could to my body. Oh I was so getting laid tonight!

"Are you ready to go?" Carlisle asked peeping round the door. Rosalie pulled off of my lips and smiled.

"Yep all good." I grinned giving her one last peck. "Love you."

"Love you too." I let go of her and followed Carlisle out the house where Esme, Leah and Jacob were waiting.

"Is it safe you come?" I asked Esme.

"I'm not that old cheeky!" She giggled linking hands with Carlisle.

"She'll be fine, we've got you." Carlisle concluded. I felt like I had loads of pressure on me now. I had to get Bella blood, get home alive for rose, protect Esme, make Carlisle proud. Wow fuck me this was the most action I had in ages and I loved it! Adrenaline was pumping through all my muscles and I felt as if

my feet were no longer on the ground.

"We all know the plan..." Jacob finally said.

"Yep.. We're ready." Carlisle smiled squeezing Esme's hand and dropping it.

"We'll lead.."

"I'll follow." I agreed as we said out goodbyes to Jacob and raced up to top of mountain as fast as we could. The smell of wolf stitch was everywhere and it made my skin boil and flare with anger.. They had turned our land into there's.

We reached Top Mountain where we all launched ourselves over the river onto the wolves land.

We raced through the trees until suddenly a loud howl echoed through the mid-air around us. The wolf scents strength picked up dramatically...

"Emmett behind!" Esme yelled as we continued at full speed.

Behind 2 wolves stalked as fast as they could growling and seething at us. But they weren't faster, but slowly enough they were gaining ground on us and we

were ready to become bait.

Whilst running quickly Esme tripped up tumbling down a slight hill no longer on her feet. Carlisle stopped to use her as a distraction to jump up onto higher land and laid still on the floor staring up to two brown stone eyes of the wolf staring down to her. Slowly he tip toed closer and closer.

"Noooooo" she screamed holding up her hands to block his jaws. I ran at full speed pushing the wolf in the ribs as hard as I could. The wolf went flying through the air smashing into a tree.

I pulled Esme up before the wolf charged for us again. Carlisle launched down with his bags of blood samples we came for.

"I hope this is enough." He mumbled before shooting of in another direction which we both followed immoderately.

Reaching the cliff we all bounded back over the river to our side. Turning around I panned my eyes to the other side where the wolves growled furiously at us. My nose flinched with anger but Esme snapped at me quickly stopping me from jumping back onto the other side like I wanted to do desperately.

Racing back to the house we all shot through the door slamming it loudly.

"Emmett" Rosalie called from the living room. Without a second thought I ran through into the living room and straight into rose's arms.

"I've never broken a promise to you." I whispered burying my head in her neck as she let out a chuckle of your relief wrapping her arms tighter around me.

"I think we need to go to couple therapy! You have no faith in me." I teased.

"You don't know how worried I was.. I saw you vanish into the Forrest and I didn't see you again.." Rosalie sighed.

"Come with me a second." I said pulling rose into the kitchen where the majority of the family was.

Alice and jasper had shared out their bag of blood with each other. Esme and

Carlisle also shared. I got out a bag for me and rose.

We both gulped intensely with thirst.. No way was this bag going to feed us

both. I handed it to her and nodded walking away and sitting down at the table.

I looked outside distracting myself.

I needed the blood but roses needs came before mine.

Suddenly to hands rubbed down my shoulders smoothly as the blood bag was dumped

on the table right in front of me. Confused I looked up to rose smiling.

"I don't want it emmett.." She mumbled.

"You need it baby." I pushed.

"I want you to have it. You need it more than me emmett."

"Once I've started I won't be able to stop." I said clarifying if I was to drink it I would drink all of it due to thirst.

"I know." She nodded still not letting her smile drop off her face.

"If you're sure.." I said again.

"Emmett I wouldn't want it any other way. Feed yourself, you deserve it." She pecked my lips and left me.

I ripped open the blood with no hesitation and devoured it all in no less than 0.2 seconds.

The blood spiralled through my throat feeding every thirst my body had. It was hardly a meal, but now I actually had something in me.

Getting up I throw the packet onto the hob where jasper was controlling a fire with all the packets burning.

After I walked into the games room to sit with Rosalie.

"Why are you in here?" I asked firstly just standing in the doorway.

"Edward and Bella want some alone time in the living room." She said but not looking up from a crappy TV show she was watching.

"Alone time? She's already pregnant!" I bellowed.

"Not that alone time em, Edward is trying to listen to the babies mind." Rosalie corrected giggling ever so slightly at what a twat I was... Grrrr I hated that I was literally just so dumb!

"So not what we call alone time?" I asked wiggling eyebrows at her and of course she laughed when she finally looked up to me.

"Not what we call alone time." She repeated with a smile. Oh that smile could have me weak at the knees for days.

"Well we haven't had some alone time in a while... And we've eaten so I don't have to go easy on you."

"I haven't eaten." She cut me off. "It's been 5 months and I haven't eaten. I don't have the energy for us to have alone time."

"What come on Rosie baby... I'll do all the work... I always do most the work anyway." I tried to convince desperately.

"No does not me convince me." And whispered.

"But your just so damn tempted." I chuckled walking over to her and taking her hands in mine ready to pull her up off her ass.

"No emmett! Don't make me walk anywhere..." She wined looking up to me with her hollow black eyes filled with thirst. At that point I shore hell felt guilty that she hadn't eaten. How could I be so selfish as to eat it when she told me to... I guess the just shows how trained I am to Rosalie but even still, I should have grown some balls and said no to my feeding.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie." I mumbled down to her.


End file.
